fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter
"Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory!" - Dexter to Dee Dee Dexter is the younger (but more intelligent) brother of Dee Dee. He is a boy genius and is fully devoted to science, but he is also very arrogant and takes great pride in his inteligence. In the series, he has a lab behind his bookshelf, where he performs experiments and creates inventions, which usually leads to trouble for him and his surroundings. His lab is usually terrorized by his sister Dee Dee who just wants to play with his inventions. FusionFall "What a wonderful day for science." Prior to FusionFall, Dexter has asserted himself as a world famous genius and inventor, and can sometimes seem like the leader in the fight agains Fuse. Before he hit his teenage years, Dexter founded his company, Dexlabs, and became more and more withdrawn therefore after. Computress, Dexter's robotic assistant became his only companion. In the manga, it states that after the first Terrafusers landed on Earth, Dexter finally came out of seclusion and teamed up with 10 year old Ben Tennyson, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Dee Dee, Numbuh Five, Numbuh Two, Mac, Bloo, and his arch-rival, Mandark, to defend Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends from the Fusion Spawn invaders. Dexter developed plans for an Electronic Pulse Cannon to disable the Terrafusers. Unfortunately, two key parts to the EPC were in the custody of both his nemesis, Mandark, and the villain, Mojo Jojo . Mojo's part was recovered without a hitch, but Mandark refused to hand over his part unless he could oversee the construction of the EPC. Dexter reluctantly agreed and formed an uneasy alliance with his rival. Unfortunately, Mandark was distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee, and made a fatal error in programing the EPC, causing it to jam at a crucial moment. Dexter was able to fix the error, and fired the cannon at the main Terrafuser, but not before it shot a signal that brought Planet Fusion to Earth. The Future - Please note this is no longer part of the game as the Future has been removed and replaced with the Academy. At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a Dexlabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. Dexter appears briefly and helps the Hero fight off his first Fusion, Fusion Buttercup. He is seen earlier helping Numbuh One but disappears after Tech Square is devoured by the Fusion invasion, signifying that he was lost after Tech Square fell. Shortly after on, a holographic message comes from Dexter for the characters to help the Hero back to the past. The Past Dexter can be found in Tech Square in front of Dexlabs alongside Computress. He has constructed a home for his parents on top of his company building in order to protect them after Fusion Spawns started appearing around his old house in Genius Grove. However, his old lab there is still a Fusion target. His robots, the Dexbots, are found all over the world. Dexter serves as one of the four guides players can choose to take missions from. He aims to find out just what has happened to the heroes who have disappeared during the Fusion invasion, using an alien device known as the Power Level Tracker. Eventually, it is revealed that Fusion Demongo, with his counterpart's stolen powers, is the cause of the disappearances. With the enlisted help of Samurai Jack, the player rescues and frees the missing heroes. In the aftermath, it is revealed that Aku, Jack's mortal enemy, is lurking in the shadows. Dexter also appears to have a hatred imaginary friends, like Mandark's hatred of magic. However, he only was mad at Coco for destroying one of his machines, and Cheese mainly for disabling the shields during an important battle. Echo Echo stated during the Birthday Bash that Dexter made a device that lets Ben send his aliens around the world. How he had done this without damaging the Omnitrix is still unknown . As of Feb. 2011 he can be seen at Mt. Neverest telling what his guide missions involve. Trivia *In the series he is short and is nine years old, but in FusionFall, he is as tall as a teenager. **Because of this, his Nano resembles his cartoon form more than he does. *He is one of the three NPCs to give out two Nano missions. The other two are Ben and Lance. Gallery Dexters Hologram.png|Dexter's hologram in the future 197px-Dexter Mt. Neverest.png|Dexter on Mt. Neverest Category:Humans Category:Guides Category:Nanos Category:Characters Category:NPCs